1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a storage container which can be alternately configured for storage, carrying and mailing purposes, and also to provide convenient access to materials within the container, and selective configuration as a tray or activity surface. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a multiple function container, and blanks used in fabricating the container, wherein the container is especially adapted to hold a video cassette or book, as well as other activity items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of various types and configuration have been produced in myriad styles and forms. These range from simple paperboard boxes to more complicated designs having specialized internal compartments. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,119, 2,249,657 and 2,758,774. Other references describing boxes and containers of different designs include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,921, 1,783,453, 2,168,387, 2,117,502, 2,645,407, 2,795,368, 3,269,637, 2,981,458, 3,355,086, 3,625,410, 4,530,459, 4,637,544, 4,757,937, 5,144,914, 5,984,755, 6,527,123, 6,948,616, 2003/0015579, 2004/0200891, 3,724,650, 4,090,608, 5,788,081, 5,934,551, 5,794,631.
Many children like to watch prerecorded videos on video tapes or the like. Such child-oriented tapes may also come with associated activity items. For example, a video tape directed to prehistoric dinosaurs may come with associated dinosaur toys. However, the toys are often lost because there is no convenient way to store them along with the video tape. Further, storage of such items subsequent to mailing is often difficult. Similarly, food items, prepared or packaged, are often stored and carried in suitable containers, but such containers can be cumbersome when accessing and consuming the food items therefrom.